I Can Hear You
by legitdegrassi
Summary: The Tittle says it all...read to find out..:  PLEASE REVIEW   Everyone that reads !


_HI! I thought of this little TWO-shot a long time ago but never had the chance to write it!But here you go….hope u like… :P Remember~ I "DON'T" own Degrassi but I do own a pair of skinny jeans _

_**I Can hear you**_

I closed my locker door shut and I felt someone staring at me. It was Eli. Leaning against his locker door, smirking at me. I just want to kiss his stupid smirk off his face. All I could do was stare at him lately….it was starting to scare me. I had these feeling inside me that was new to me.

"Ready to go to Class?" He pushed himself off his locker and made his way to me, stopping right in front of me.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Gosh now I can't even talk right. Way to Go Clare.

Eli was walking on the side of me one our way to English Class. I looked up at him and saw he had this weird look on his face. He wasn't even looking at me; he was looking around the hallways, extremely close to me. Is he okay? I asked myself. It was like he was trying to protect me, like he cared about me. No! I can't think like that…me and Eli are only F-r-i-e-n-d-s.

By the time she finished with her thoughts they were walking into English class. Eli walked straight to his seat to the back with me following right behind him. All I can stare at when we were walking was his back muscles. I took my seat behind him and I saw him quickly put his headphones on. I smiled at Adam sitting across from me, he smiled back.

"Okay Class you can work on the assignment I gave you yesterday, you can begin." Mrs. Dawes sat down at her desk and pulled out a book….i couldn't read the tittle but it was probably something interesting.

I already finished my assignment, so I looked at the back of Eli's head. He is so nice to me. Adam told me about some of the bad things he's done in the past, but I look past that and I see a sweet guy. I sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Psst" I snap out my thought and look over to see Adam trying to get my attention.

"What" I whispered.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, but anyways why aren't you working?"

"Because I'm done" I smiled and I looked over at Eli and he was scribbling on a piece of paper. I looked back at Adam and he's was looking at me with and amusing look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What were you thinking about for the past five minutes?"…..oh crap.

"Nothing, now don't you have an assignment to finish?" I looked at him and he sighed looking down and then he snapped his head back up.

"You like Eli don't you?" I grasped and turned to look at Eli who still had his headphones on, and I sighed and looked back at Adam.

"N-no" Why do I do this every time I think about him? Because Clare you know deep inside of you that you really like Eli, that's why.

"I know your lying, you never stutter unless you're nervous." He smirked "Does this subject make you nervous Clare."

Eli's pov

I was just sitting in class with my headphones on, but not on-on. I just like to wear them for people to know "Not" to talk to me or ask me questions. The only reason I don't have them "ON" is because if Clare needs anything I will be able to hear her. I've been meaning to tell Clare how I feel about her

"Psst" I heard someone next to me whisper but I didn't turn, only listen.

"What?" I heard her voice, Clare.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, but anyways why aren't you working?" I heard Adams voice say.

"Because I'm done." I heard a smile in Clare's voice. Nothing was said for a couple of minutes but I could feel a set of eyes on me.

"What?" I heard Clare say innocently.

"What were you thinking about for the past five minutes?" ohh this conversation sounds interesting, I would love to hear what Clare's thinking inside that beautiful head hers.

"Nothing, now don't you have an assignment to finish." She was avoiding something and I just wanted to turn around and make her tell me when Adam said something that made me stop.

"You like Eli don't you?" Now this, this is a question I would just love to hear.

"N-no." I heard her stutter and shift around in her seat. I smirked knowingly.

"I know your lying, you always stutter when you're nervous." Ata boy Adam. Force the answer out of her. "Does this subject make you nervous Clare?" I heard Adam add.

"Yes" so I make her unconvertible. I heard her lean closer to me, so I pretend that I was working on the assignment and I heard her say my name. But I pretended that I couldn't hear their conversation.

"Don't worry Clare he's not listening" this is the moment she will say her answer….but what if she doesn't.

"Okay, I do like him but Adam you can't tell him." She does…..oh but Clare now I already know.

"I knew it! And I promise I won't tell." I heard Clare sigh. Just then the bell rang and I took off my headphones and turned to grab my things. I swung my bag over my shoulder and turned to Clare. She cooked her head to the side.

"What's got you smirking?"

"OH, nothing."

"Spit it out Goldsworthy." She's adorable when she's mad. I walked closer to her until I was so close I can feel her breathing on me.

"Oh I don't know." I then crashed my lips on top of hers and kissed her softly; i cupped her cheek and then pulled away from her soft lips. "I just over heard some stuff and I hear you like me." She blushed and looked away, but I wasn't having that. I pulled her to look at me. "I like you too Clare, I would never kiss a girl I didn't like."

"You are such a sap" I looked over to see Adam rolling his eyes at us, I glared at him and he sighed and walked out. I looked back at Clare to see her blushing.

"I thought you had your noise cancelation headphones on?"

"No, I only do that for people to know not to talk to me" I smiled at her, "I don't have them on because In case you need something, I will hear you." I looked away and looked back at her and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I care about you Clare; I've been waiting awhile for me to have the guts to tell you this."

"I like you too Eli." She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of class. I looked back into the classroom before we left, to see Mrs. Dawes smiling at us holding a "Romeo and Juliet" book.

_I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED it, as much I enjoyed writing it! Oh and leave me lots of REVIEWS PLEASE…if you want me to write more one-shots or two or three lolz~~~~ Also PLEASE (with a Cherry) leave me Reviews for "Sing My love" I need more reviews if you want me to continue and "Simple demand"!_

_LIKE? LOVE?I DONTLIKEIT? Please tell me what u think :P means a lot _

_~legitdegrassi, follow e on twitter!P.S. OMG I got a REPLY FROM JORDY!(ADAM) AHHH I died lol Just to let u know! Will update soon!_


End file.
